onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Percival
}} '''Sir Percival' is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He is one of King Arthur's most trusted knights and friends, accompanying him on many adventures, such as retrieving the magical sword Excalibur from its stone. However, his dark past with the Evil Queen sends him on a path of revenge, ultimately leading to his untimely death. Biography 'Before the Curse' One day, a younger Percival returns to his home village in the Enchanted Forest to find it burned down by the Evil Queen and all his family dead. Fearing he'll be killed too, he hides, but the Evil Queen walks past and notices him. When their eyes meet, she simply smiles at him, causing him to remember her for years to come. Vowing vengeance, he goes on to become a knight in Camelot. }} Arthur, and his two most trusted knight friends, Percival and Lancelot, travel on horseback to find a location given in a prophecy by Merlin, where Excalibur awaits in a stone. Once they arrive they discover another knight, Kay, has already beaten them to the sword. Arthur warns Kay that the sword isn't his to take, but the knight mocks Arthur and the prophecy which states Arthur will be king. After revealing he wants to be king, Kay attempts to pull Excalibur from the stone. However, it kills him, turning him into a pile of dust. Percival is shocked at the sight of seeing a man turn into a dust. After Lancelot claims he's next, Arthur bravely steps forward for his turn at pulling the sword. He is successful...except for the fact that the tip of the sword is missing. Fearing that the people won't accept Arthur as their king, the three knights decide to lie about the broken sword, deciding to start a new quest to find Excalibur's missing half. }} Arthur, Lancelot and Percival later seen riding quickly back to Camelot, where the words "All hail King Arthur!" are exclaimed by one of the villagers. Arthur watches as his new subjects all kneel down to him, with Guinevere smiling in admiration nearby. It isn't long before the new King gives a short speech, declaring: "Camelot is no longer the broken kingdom! I give you Excalibur; the sword pulled from the stone!" The people are interested as he raises the sheathed weapon, and he proceeds to unsheathe it only halfway, so as to not show its missing end. It's met with cheers from villagers who assume they're looking at a complete sword, and Arthur takes these cheers with gratitude. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 5 }} As the residents of Storybrooke stand beside Granny's Diner in the woods, which they used to travel to the Enchanted Forest, King Arthur and his knights, including Percival, arrive on their horses. Protecting her friends from potential danger, Emma asks who they are, so Arthur introduces himself and explains that they've come to find them. A confused Hook asks what he means, so Percival tells Arthur they think their arrival a surprise. Snow asks if he was expecting them, so Arthur explains that Merlin their arrival a long time ago. Emma questions where the wizard is for she was told that he's missing and Arthur confirms that he has been for years, but not for much longer, because according to the prophecy, they're destined to reunite them with Merlin. The king then escorts the group back to Camelot, taking them all inside the castle where they're welcome by trumpets. 'Before the Third Curse }} As Percival, King Arthur and their guests arrive at the castle, he stands as the king introduces them to his queen, Guinevere, before announcing there will be a ball held in their honor. After Hook asks about Merlin, Percival is present as Arthur takes them to a tree in the courtyard and explains that he's trapped inside. When Arthur asks which of them is the savior, Regina lies and claims that it's her. Later on, Percival approaches Regina as she examines the tree with Robin. He gives her a purple gem necklace, stating that it's a gift from Arthur that he wishes for her to wear at the ball. However, this turns out to be a lie as Percival uses the magical necklace to spy on Regina's conversations with Snow and David, which reveal she isn't actually the savior. During the ball, Percival interrupts Robin and Regina's dance, asking for a turn to dance with the savior. As soon as they're alone he begins questioning who she is and tells her a nightmarish story of a boy coming home to find his family murdered and village destroyed, and the "angel of death" who smiled at him. Regina realizes that Percival is talking about her when she was the Evil Queen, so demands who else he's told. He claims to have kept it secret, and when asked why, he confesses that Arthur wouldn't have let him "do this". He proceeds to draw his sword and attempt to kill Regina, but Robin intervenes and is injured in the process. Before Percival can deliver a fatal blow to the thief, Charming saves him by stabbing Percival in the chest, killing him. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 501 10.png Promo 501 13.png Promo 501 21.png Promo 501 22.png Promo 501 23.png Promo 501 24.png Promo 502 02.png Promo 502 03.png Promo 502 11.png Promo 502 19.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Knights Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Deceased Characters